Тоталитаризм (в Википедии)
thumb|100px|Обложка книги историка Р. Овери «Диктаторы» Тоталитари́зм (от ) — политический режим, характеризующийся крайне широким (тотальным) контролем государства над всеми сторонами жизни общества. Целью такого контроля над экономикой и обществом является их организация по единому плану. При тоталитарном режиме всё население государства мобилизуется для поддержки правительства (правящей партии) и его идеологии, при этом декларируется приоритет общественных интересов над частными. Организации, чья деятельность не поддерживается властью, — например, профсоюзы, церковь, оппозиционные партии — ограничиваются или запрещаются. Роль традиции в определении норм морали отвергается, вместо этого этика рассматривается с чисто рациональных, «научных» позиций. Теория тоталитаризма исходит из того, что фашизм и советский режим 1930-40 гг. имели в своей основе много общего — с точки зрения их идеологических противников (либералов, социал-демократов, христианских демократов, анархистов и т. д.) — и вместе с тем качественно отличались от прежних диктатур. В силу этого обстоятельства, термин «тоталитаризм» не является точным синонимом тирании, и потому его не вполне корректно применять к деспотичным режимам, существовавшим до XX века. Попытки дать краткое определение этому понятию делались специалистами по сравнительной политологии неоднократно, однако всякий раз приводили к серьёзным трудностям. Современное определение тоталитаризма носит эмпирический характер и рассматривает его как совокупность общих черт сталинского и фашистского режимов. Отсюда оказывается возможным сформулировать основные признаки тоталитаризмаСм. Фридрих К., Бжезинский Зб. «Тоталитарная диктатура и автократия». http://auditorium.ru/books/1224/ch2r2.pdf. К тоталитарным обычно относят режимы Гитлера в Германии, Сталина в СССР, Муссолини в Италии, Энвера Ходжи в Албании, «красных кхмеров» в Кампучии, иногда авторитарно-консервативные режимы, — например, Франко в Испании, Мао в Китае, Пиночета в Чили, Сапармурада Ниязова в Туркменистане, и др. Происхождение и употребление термина Термин «тоталитаризм», впервые появившийся в работах философа Джованни Джентиле в 1926 г., был популяризован итальянскими фашистами. В статье Муссолини «Доктрина фашизма» (1931 г.) тоталитаризм понимается как общество, в котором главная государственная идеология обладает решающим влиянием на граждан. Как писал Муссолини, тоталитарный режим означает, что “Tutto nello Stato, niente al di fuori dello Stato, nulla contro lo Stato”«Всё внутри государства, ничего вне государства, никого против государства» — т. е., все аспекты жизни человека подчинены государственной власти. Джентиле и Муссолини полагали, что развитие коммуникационных технологий приводит к непрерывному совершенствованию пропаганды, следствием чего является неизбежная эволюция в сторону тоталитаризма (в их определении). К началу Второй мировой войны под тоталитаризмом понимались репрессивные однопартийные режимы в Италии, Германии и СССР во главе с сильными лидерами, призывающие порвать со всеми традициями во имя некой высшей цели. В самой фашистской Италии, нацистской Германии и сталинском СССР термин «тоталитаризм» употреблялся только в отношении Италии и Германии, но не в отношении Советского СоюзаBracher K. D. Totalitarism. http://etext.virginia.edu/cgi-local/DHI/dhi.cgi?id=dv4-54 . thumb|100px|Карл Поппер Новую трактовку тоталитаризму дал Карл Поппер, который в своём труде «Открытое общество и его враги» (1945 г.) противопоставил тоталитаризм либеральной демократии. Поппер утверждал, что поскольку процесс накопления человеческого знания непредсказуем, то теории идеального государственного управления (которая, по его мнению, лежит в фундаменте тоталитаризма) принципиально не существует. Следовательно, политическая система должна быть достаточно гибкой, чтобы правительство могло плавно менять свою политику и чтобы политическая элита могла быть отстранена от власти без кровопролития. Такой системой Поппер полагал «открытое общество» — общество, открытое для множества точек зрения и субкультур. Массовое распространение слово «тоталитаризм» получило после выхода в свет книги философа Ханны Арендт «Истоки тоталитаризма» (1951 г.) (подробнее см. ниже). Слово подхватили политики в странах демократического блока, которые использовали его достаточно произвольным образом как идеологическое клише в адрес различных авторитарных политических систем. Это обстоятельство негативно сказалось на отношении к теории тоталитаризма в научной среде: многие историки и политологи относились к ней критически (см. критику ниже). В 1952 г. Дж. Талмон ввёл термин «тоталитарная демократия» для обозначения режима, основанного на принуждении, в котором граждане, формально обладая избирательным правом, на практике лишены возможности оказывать влияние на процесс принятия государственных решений. После начала хрущёвской «оттепели» теория тоталитаризма претерпела серьёзный кризис, поскольку не могла объяснить процесс ослабления режима изнутри. Кроме того, возник вопрос, является ли СССР по-преженему тоталитарным режимом или сравнение очевидно меняющейся советской системы с поверженными фашистскими режимами неуместно. Возникла потребность в формулировке модели, котороя бы объяснила приход диктаторов к власти и её дальнейшую эволюцию. thumb|100px|Збигнев Бжезинский Наибольшее распространение среди специалистов по сравнительной политологии получила модель тоталитаризма, которую в 1965 г. предложили Карл Фридрих и Збигнев Бжезинский. Фридрих и Бжезинский отказались от попыток дать краткое абстрактное определение и вместо этого применили эмпирический подход, согласно которому тоталитаризм представляет собой совокупность принципов, общих для фашистских режимов и СССР периода Сталина. Это позволило им выделить целый ряд определяющих признаков, а также ввести в представление о тоталитаризме элемент динамического развития, — но не возможность системных изменений. В новой трактовке тоталитаризм означал не столько полный контроль государства над деятельностью каждого человека (что невозможно практически), сколько принципиальное отсутствие ограничений на такой контроль. В 1970-е гг., в силу дальнейшего смягчения режима в СССР, термин «тоталитаризм» стал всё реже употребляться советологами, однако продолжал оставаться популярным среди политиков. В своём эссе «Диктатура и двойные стандарты» (1978 г.) Джин Киркпатрик настаивала, что следует отличать тоталитарные режимы от авторитарных. Согласно Киркпатрик, авторитарные режимы заинтересованы преимущественно в своём собственном выживании и поэтому, в отличие от тоталитаризма, допускают отчасти автономное функционирование элементов гражданского общества, церкви, судов и прессы. Отсюда был сделан вывод, получивший известность при Рейгане как «доктрина Киркпатрик», что во внешней политике США могут оказывать временную поддержку авторитарным режимам ради борьбы с тоталитаризмом и продвижения американских интересов. Падение коммунистических режимов в странах советского блока и СССР во второй половине 1980-х вызвало повторный кризис в теории. Утверждение, что тоталитарные режимы не способны сами инициировать радикальные реформы, было признано ошибочным. Однако в целом анализ тоталитаризма внёс значительный вклад в сравнительную политологию, и употребление этого термина до сих пор достаточно распространено. Советские диссиденты и, после начала перестройки, большинство реформаторов (включая Лигачёва) называли советскую систему тоталитарной Bergman J. Was the Soviet Union totalitarian? The view of Soviet dissidents and the reformers of the Gorbachev era // Studies in East European Thought. 1998. Vol.50, No. 4. P. 247. . Использование термина было связано главным образом с отсутствием в советской политологии лексикона, необходимого для критического анализа истории СССР. При этом вопросы природы и стабильности тоталитарного режима играли в возникшей дискуссии вторичную роль; на первом плане было подавление гражданских прав, отсутствие общественных институтов, защищающих человека от государственного произвола, монополия КПСС на политическую власть. Это служило одним из оправданий для призывов к радикальным реформам. Теория тоталитарного общества Признаки тоталитарного общества В своей работе «Тоталитарная диктатура и автократия» (1965 г.) Карл Фридрих и Збигнев Бжезинский, на основе сравнения сталинского СССР, нацистской Германии и фашистской Италии, сформулировали ряд определяющих признаков тоталитарного общества Бжезинский известен антисоветскими публикациями, и к данному перечню следует относиться с осторожностью.: # Наличие одной всеобъемлющей идеологии, на которой построена политическая система общества # Наличие единственной партии, как правило, руководимой диктатором, которая сливается с государственным аппаратом # Крайне высокая роль государственного аппарата, проникновение государства практически во все сферы жизни общества # Отсутствие плюрализма в средствах массовой информации # Большая роль государственной пропаганды, манипуляция массовым сознанием населения # Отрицание традиций, в том числе традиционной морали, и полное подчинение выбора средств поставленным целям (построить «новое общество») # Массовые репрессии и террор со стороны силовых структур # Уничтожение индивидуальных гражданских прав и свобод # Централизованное планирование экономики # Почти всеобъемлющий контроль правящей партии над вооружёнными силамиПо собственному признанию Фридриха и Бжезинского, все современные государства держат вооружённые силы под контролем. Приведённый перечень не означает, что всякий режим, которому присуща хотя бы одна из указанных черт, следует относить к тоталитарным. В частности, некторые из перечисленных черт в разное время были также свойственны демократическим режимам. Аналогично, отсутствие какого-то одного признака не является основанием для классификации режима как нетоталитарного. Однако первые два признака и в несколько меньшей степени следующие четыре, по мнению исследователей тоталитарной модели, являются её наиболее яркими характеристиками. Основные выводы анализа тоталитарной модели Отправной точкой тоталитарной модели является декларация некой высшей цели, во имя которой режим призывает общество расстаться с всеми политическими, правовыми и общественными традициями. Изучение модели показало, что после подавления традиционных общественных институтов, людей легче сплотить в единое целое и убедить пожертвовать любыми другими целями ради достижения главной. Доминирующая в этих странах идеология объясняла выбор средств, трудности, опасности и т. п. в терминах всё той же цели и обосновывала, почему государству нужны практически неограниченные полномочия. Результатом было обеспечение массовой поддержки режима, подавляющего любое инакомыслие. В отличие от полицейского государства, в котором меры по поддержанию порядка проводятся согласно установленным процедурам, в тоталитарных режимах у правоохранительных органов была широкая свобода действий, что обеспечивало их непредсказуемость и подконтрольность руководству страны. Поскольку, согласно тоталитарной модели, стремление к высшей цели было идеологической основой всей политической системы, о её достижениии никогда не могло быть объявлено. Это означало, что идеология занимала подчинённое положение по отношению к лидеру страны и могла им свободно трактоваться по ситуации. Другим выводом теории является обоснование организованного и масштабного насилия против определённой многочисленной группы (например, евреев в нацистской Германии или кулаков в сталинском СССР). Эта группа обвинялась во враждебных действиях против государства и в возникших трудностях. Теория Ханны Арендт Основой тоталитаризма Ханна Арендт считала официальную идеологию, которая заявляла о своей способности объяснить все аспекты человеческой деятельности. По её мнению, идеология становилась связующим звеном между отдельными людьми и делала их беззащитными перед государством, в том числе, перед произволом диктатора. Арендт полагала, что хотя итальянский фашизм представлял собой классический образец диктатуры, нацизм и сталинизм обладали фундаментальным отличием. В этих странах государство было полностью подчинено контролю одной партии, представляющей либо нациюПод нацией в гитлеровской Германии понималась «национальная общность» ( ), которая достигается путём тотального контроля над всеми аспектами культурной и общественной жизни ( )., либо пролетариат. Напротив, по мнению Арендт, фашизм Муссолини ставил государство над партией. Арендт также подчёркивала роль пангерманизма нацистского режима и панславизма сталинского режима как частных случаев «континентального империализма» и свойственного ему расизма. Большинство политологов склоняется к точке зрения, что нацизм всё-таки ближе к фашизму, чем к советскому режиму. Тоталитаризм и социализм thumb|100px|Людвиг фон Мизес Группа историков и экономистов (Людвиг фон Мизес и др.) полагает, что одним из общих элементов тоталитарных режимов является социализм. В то время, как СССР безусловно относился к социалистической системе, подобная классификация для нацистской Германии и тем более фашистской Италии не столь очевидна. Муссолини до Первой мировой войны состоял в социалистической партии, а Национал-социалистическая немецкая рабочая партия в своём названии включает слово «социалистическая», однако это само по себе не означает, что по своими корнями фашизм упирался в социализм. Мизес утверждалМизес, Л. фон. Социализм. Экономический и социологический анализ / Пер. Б. Пинскер. М.: Catallaxy, 1994. http://www.libertarium.ru/libertarium/l_lib_socialism0, что хотя подавляющая часть средств производства в Германии номинально оставалась в частных руках, фактически государство обладало всей полнотой контроля над ними, т. е., было их реальным владельцем. С точки зрения Мизеса, крайний коллективизм всегда означает социализм, поскольку у человека, всё существование которого подчинено целям государства, вся собственность также подчинена этим целям. Этим Мизес объяснял, почему тоталитарные правительства осуществляют контроль над ценами, зарплатами, распределением товаров и, в конечном итоге, центральное планирование экономики. Критики этой теории указывают, что нацизм отверг учения всех идеологов социализма и выступал категорически против социального равенства. Согласно общепринятому взгляду, корнями нацизма являются крайний национализм и расизм, а не эгалитаризм. Экономическую систему в нацистской Германии и фашисткой Италии обычно классифицируют как государственно-корпоративный капитализм. Причины тоталитаризма Стремление к полному контролю над обществом было свойствено многим деспотичным правителям. Поэтому в некоторых источниках к тоталитарным режимам причисляются династия Маурья в Индии (321—185 гг. д. н. э.), династия Цинь в Китае (221—206 гг. д. н. э.), правление Чака над зулу (1816-28) и др. Следует особо выделить легизм в Цинь, который являлся полноценной идеологией и имел философско-теоретическое обоснование необходимости тотального контроля. Однако эти тирании в целом оставались в русле традиции и не пользовались массовой народной поддержкой. Практическое осуществление абсолютного контроля государства над всей общественной жизнью и производством стало возможным только в XX веке благодаря экономическому развитию, распространению телекоммуникационных технологий и появлению эффективных методов манипуляции обществом (в первую очередь, пропаганды). Эти технологии способны обеспечить гарантированную массовую поддержку рукводства страны, в особенности если во главе стоит харизматичный лидер. Несмотря на эти объективные тенденции, тоталитаризм возник лишь в отдельных странах. thumb|100px|Фридрих фон Хайек Ряд исследователей тоталитаризма (Ф. фон Хайек, А. Рэнд, Л. фон Мизес и др.) рассматривают его как крайнюю форму коллективизма и обращают внимание на то, что все три тоталитарные системы объединяет государственная поддержка коллективных интересов (нации — нацизм, государства — фашизм или трудящихся — коммунизм) в ущерб частным интересам и целям отдельного гражданина. Отсюда, по их мнению, вытекают свойства тоталитарных режимов: наличие системы подавления недовольных, всепроникающий контроль государства над частной жизью граждан, отсутствие свободы слова и т. д. Социал-демократы объясняют рост тоталитаризма тем, что в период упадка люди ищут решение в диктатуре. Поэтому долгом государства должна быть защита экономического благополучия граждан, балансирование экономики. Как сказал Исайя Берлин: «Свобода для волков означает смерть для овец». Схожих взглядов придерживались сторонники модерн-либерализма (идеологии, сочетающей либерализм с модернизмом), которые полагают, что лучшей защитой от тоталитаризма является экономически благополучное и образованное население, обладающее широкими гражданскими правами. Неолибералы придерживаются отчасти противоположной точки зрения. В своём труде «Дорога к рабству» (1944 г.) Ф. фон Хайек утверждал, что тоталитаризм возник в результате чрезмерного регулирования рынка, которое привело к потере политических и гражданских свобод. Он предупреждал об опасности плановой экономики и полагал, что залогом сохранения либеральной демократии является экономическая свобода. Тоталитарные тенденции в демократических странах Теория тоталитарного общества Франкфуртской школы Франкфуртская школа — критическая теория современного (индустриального) общества. Основные представители: Т. Адорно, М. Хоркхаймер, Г. Маркузе, Э. Фромм, В. Беньямин. Представители данной школы считали, что буржуазное классовое общество превратилось в монолитную бесклассовую тоталитарную систему, в которой революционная роль преобразования общества переходит к маргинальным интеллигентам и аутсайдерам. Согласно философам франкфуртской школы, современное общество технократично и существует за счет распространения ложного сознания посредством СМИ и навязываемым культом потребления. Отсюда тоталитаризм — это практика стирания грани между приватным и публичным существованием. Так, к примеру, философы Т. Адорно и М. Хоркхаймер, в книге «Диалектика Просвещения» представили организацию всей жизни в США как «индустрию культуры, являющуюся, возможно, наиболее изощренной и злокачественной формой тоталитаризма». Тоталитарные тенденции в США Социальная и экономическая политика США в 1930-е гг. имела черты, схожие с политикой СССР, Германии и Италии того периода. Так, президент Франклин Рузвельт ввёл субсидии сельскому хозяйству, установил минимальный размер оплаты труда, учредил систему социального обеспечения и внёс элементы централизации и планирования в экономику"When the Supreme Court Stopped Economic Fascism in America". By Richard Ebeling, president of Foundation for Economic Education. Oct. 2005.. В связи с подготовкой к войне, делались попытки сместить акцент в экономике от получения прибыли на «реальное» производство. В то же время специальные условия в социальных программах фактически сделали их доступными только для белого населения, исключив из них большинство негров и латино-американцевPollack A. Myth of Benevolent Roosevelt Democrats: The Real Deal on the “New Deal” http://www.laborstandard.org/New_Postings/New_New_Deal.htm . Во время войны свыше ста тысяч американцев японского происхождения были направлены в концентрационные зоны. Эстетический антураж режима, в частности, культ образа мускулистого рабочего, шестёренок на плакатах и т. д., был также вполне характерен для США 1930-х гг. Как пишет историк Дм. Шляпентох, в послевоенные годы государство продолжало активно участвовать в управлении экономикой, при этом акцент по-прежнему делался на «реальное» производство и постоянное планируемое повышение качества товаров. Это сочеталось с репрессиями: «маккартизм» не сильно отличался от так называемой «борьбы с космополитизмом» в послевоенном СССРShlapentokh D. The totalitarian streak in the US // Asia Times. 1-III-2007. http://www.atimes.com/atimes/Central_Asia/IC01Ag06.html . По мнению Шляпентоха, эти тоталитарные черты американской экономики и политики обеспечили правящей верхушке массовую поддержку среди населения и способствовали борьбе США с Советским Союзом на ранней стадии «холодной войны»Shlapentokh D. East Against West: The First Encounter: The Life of Themistocles. PublishAmerica, 2005. ISBN 978-1413756913. Критика теории тоталитаризма Фашизм и марксизм-ленинизм имеют ряд существенных отличий и во многом враждебны друг другу. Главной целью общества, согласно марксистско-ленинской теории, является социальная и экономическая справедливость, ради чего упраздняется частная собственность на средства производства. Эта идеология исходит из фундаментального равенства, в том числе, по культурным и этническим признакам, и стремится к равенству в уровне жизни. Напротив, фашизм категорически отрицает равенство и «чужеродные» влияния, утверждая, что сильная личность («сверхчеловек») обладает преимущественным правом. Более того, нацизм призывал к поражению в правах и уничтожению «низших» и «неполноценных» рас, в то время как марксизм делал основной упор на ликвидации деления общества на экономические классы. В силу этих обстоятельств, существует точка зрения, разделяемая в первую очередь сторонниками фашизма и марксизма-ленинизма, что эти идеологии являются в корне различными и, следовательно, употребление термина «тоталитаризм» лишено объективных оснований. При анализе общих черт нацистской Германии и СССР, заслуживает упоминания зрения, что оба государства были демократическими. В качестве доводов приводятся обширная поддержка НСДАП среди населения (победа на выборах 1933 года с результатом 43 %), создание ею большой политической коалиции, необходимой для выдвижения лидера НСДАП в канцлеры, а также массовая поддержка действий политического руководства во время войныГётц Али. Новый взгляд на причины нацистского террора. http://www.dw-world.de/dw/article/0,2144,1519335,00.html. Аналогичные доводы приводятся в отношении поддержки политики руководства ВКП(б) в СССР. Эта квалификация не соответствует классическому определению демократии, предполагающему не просто одобрение или неодобрение власти со стороны народа, а статус народа как реального источника власти, от которого зависит процесс принятия политических решений и свободное избрание политических лидеровMerkel W. Embedded and Defective Democracies // Democratization — 2004. — Vol. 11, No.5. — P. 33 . С другой стороны, теория тоталитаризма также обращает внимание на факт массовой поддержки тоталитарных режимов и делает вывод, что такие режимы базируются на «энтузиазме и терроре». Другим доводом против использования термина «тоталитаризм» является его целесообразность. Критики утверждают, что кроме очевидной цели приравнять советский режим к нацизму, этот термин не несёт никакой пользы, поскольку не объясняет реальное функционирование СССР, как революционная диктатура сменилась тоталитарной или почему в послевоенное время марксизм продолжал пользоваться в мире большой популярностьюRostow W. W. The Dynamics of Soviet Society. London: Secker & Warburg, 1953.. Тоталитаризм обычно подаётся как стабильный режим, который не способен ни взорваться изнутри, ни быть уничтоженным извнеWolfe B. W. Communist Totalitarianism: Keys to the Soviet System / Boston: Beacon Press, 1961.. Между тем, сталинская диктатура сменилась более умеренным авторитарным режимом, который окончательно рухнул в 1991 г. Следовательно, по мнению критиков, необходимо принять во внимание другие обстоятельства, например, что и тоталитарным, и либеральным режимам была присуща модернизацияMüller K. East European Studies, Neo-Totalitarianism and Social Science Theory // TIPEC Working Paper 03-7. 2003. http://www.trentu.ca/tipec/3muller7.pdf . Другие историки и экономисты полагают, что напротив, концепция тоталитаризма объясняет функционирование Германии и СССР в 1930-е годы, например, нагнетание страха через систему ГУЛАГа или концентрационных лагерей, или экстенсивность экономики, подрывающую режим после исчерпания её возможностейTucker R. Towards a Comparative Politics of Movement-Regimes // The American Political Science Review. 1961. Vol. 55, No. 2. P. 281.. Ряд специалистов утверждают, что наличие внутрипартийных фракций и появление диссидентского движения в СССР и странах соцблока после смерти Сталина ставит под сомнение корректность классификации этих режимов как тоталитарныхSkilling G. The Party, Opposition and Interest Groups: Fifty Years of Continuity and Change // International Journal. 1967. Vol 22, No. 4. P. 618.. Они полагают, что после смерти тоталитарного лидера режим вступает в фазу, для которой характерен конфликт между интересами различных политических группировок и элементы политического плюрализма. Сторонники тоталитарной модели возражают, что понятие «политический плюрализм» применимо только по отношению к общественным институтам, которые обеспечивают распределение власти и совместное использование её ресурсов конкурирующими группамиOdom W. E. Soviet Politics and After: Old and New Concepts // World Politics. 1992. Vol. 45, No. 1. P. 66.. Тоталитарные общества в художественной литературе Тоталитаризм нередко выводится в антиутопиях. Классическое изображение тоталитарного общества в литературе представлено в произведениях: * Евгений Замятин, «Мы»; * Джордж Оруэлл, «1984»; * Рэй Брэдбери, «451 по Фаренгейту»; * Олдос Хаксли, «О дивный новый мир». Примечания Литература * Поппер К. Открытое общество и его враги * Хайек Ф. А. фон. Дорога к рабству * Арендт Х. Истоки тоталитаризма. — М.: ЦентрКом, 1996. ISBN 587129006Х * Талмон Дж. Л. Истоки тоталитарной демократии / Тоталитаризм: что это такое (исследования зарубежных политологов). Сборник статей, обзоров, рефератов, переводов. — М.: ИНИОН, 1993. — Ч. 1. * Берлин И. Философия свободы. Европа. — М.: Новое литер. обозр., 2001. — 448 с. ISBN 5867931323 * Фридрих К., Бжезинский Зб. Тоталитарная диктатура и автократия * Агурский М. Идеология национал-большевизма * Лакёр У. Чёрная сотня. Истоки русского фашизма. — M.: Текст, 1994. * Самойлов Э. В. Фюреры. Общая теория фашизма. В 3-х т. — Калуга: СЭЛС, 1993. Кн. 3 * Голомшток И. Тоталитарное искусство. — М.: Галарт, 1994. * Хевеши М.А. «Толковый словарь идеологических и политических терминов советского периода». Изд. 2-е, доп. - М.: Международные отношения, 2004. - 192 с. ISBN 5-7133-1147-3 См. также * Тоталитаризм * Легизм * Шан Ян — человек, первым сформулировавший законченный принцип тоталитарного государства и воплотивший его в жизнь в Цинь Ссылки * Тоталитаризм вчера и сегодня * Д.М. Магомедова. Символизм и тоталитаризм: от «всенародного искусства» к тоталитарной модели Категория:Формы государства Категория:Политология Категория:Идеологические клишеКатегория:Фашизм bg:Тоталитаризъм br:Hollveliouriezh ca:Totalitarisme cs:Totalita da:Totalitarisme de:Totalitarismus en:Totalitarianism es:Totalitarismo et:Totalitarism fa:تمامیت‌خواهی fi:Totalitarismi fr:Totalitarisme he:טוטליטריזם it:Totalitarismo ja:全体主義 ka:ტოტალიტარიზმი lt:Totalitarizmas lv:Totalitārisms mk:Тоталитаризам ms:Totalitarianisme nl:Totalitarisme no:Totalitarisme pl:Totalitaryzm pt:Totalitarismo ro:Totalitarism sl:Totalitarizem sr:Тоталитаризам sv:Totalitarism tr:Totalitarizm uk:Тоталітаризм vi:Chủ nghĩa toàn thể zh:極權主義